


Hunting a Rogue SPARTAN

by EndangeredMind



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Farting, M/M, Smooshing, Warthog crushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 16:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind





	Hunting a Rogue SPARTAN

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EternalPun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalPun/gifts).



Master Chief sighed as he looked at the building in front of him. Of course, it would be an abandoned Covenant facility. He had been tasked with tracking down a rogue SPARTAN that had gone AWOL and broken away from the rest of the team. He sighed and began to walk into the building, dodging several falling panels. Clearly, this place was ready to come down, and he was going to be right in the middle of it. Nonetheless, he was going to have to find the rogue SPARTAN if it killed him or not. He groaned and continued walking.

He continued to walk through the abandoned building, surveying all the ruined walls and broken-down machinery. Master Chief could imagine all of the machinery that was produced here and how vibrant the place looked before it became all run down. He sighed as he spied the rogue SPARTAN and pointed his gun at them. He watched as the other person got his gun out and fired at him. He growled, and a vicious gunfight ensured. Master Chief was rather puzzled as he heard no more shots being fired and he poked his head up over the broken-down wall very carefully.

He was suddenly suspended in mid-air as the rogue SPARTAN activated a suspension field. He groaned and wiggled in the field, trying to find out some way to break free of it so he could bring the rogue in and have him fined for treason and possibly sentenced to death. “Let me out from this suspension field! This is utterly ridiculous!” He groaned and yelled, feeling a bit scared as he was now left at the rogue SPARTAN’s mercy. He had been in too many of these situations to know what was about to happen. This would not end well. 

The rogue SPARTAN smirked and looked at Master Chief. “I finally have you in my grasp, and with my collection of Forerunner artefacts, which you have no doubt noticed, I will trade them with the covenant aliens and we will take over the planet. The problem is that you’re in the way, so we will have to deal with you!” He laughed as he armed himself with a strange type of forerunner artefact. “This should put you in your place since you like to think that you’re above everyone!” He grinned and altered some of the settings before he fired.

Master Chief yelped as he was hit with a bright pink light, and the rogue SPARTAN looked at the gun, curious if he had gotten a broken one. He stopped firing for a moment and he looked at the artefact. “Oh well, that’s just great! I’ve gotten a broken artefact, and these are so hard to come by now!” He was suddenly cut off as he heard a loud rumbling noise. He began to laugh as he noticed that it was from Master Chief’s belly, which was starting to balloon. The rogue SPARTAN smirked as he watched Master Chief’s figure.

Both SPARTANs were transfixed as they watched Master Chief’s formerly trim frame bulge outwards and swell up, his belly and butt being the most prominent as they continued to swell outwards. The rogue SPARTAN snickered and looked at the artefact. “Seems I’ve got myself an inflation gun! Well, that’s solved the issue hasn’t it?” He starts laughing as he starts to poke the Chief’s swelling belly and his rather plump rear. The armour strained and some of the excess skin began to show through, which the rogue SPARTAN began squeezing and pinching, for the Chief to begin growling in annoyance.  
Master Chief was now incredibly blimped up, his rather large booty sticking out of the containment field. The SPARTAN began to squeeze and rub the Chief’s rather expansive rear, much to the continued annoyance of the trapped SPARTAN, who tried to wiggle out of the containment field far enough, so he could get a hand free and grab him. He growled as he was unable to do so. This was getting beyond ridiculous now! Why couldn’t he just grab the damn rogue SPARTAN and be done with it? He growled again as he felt the SPARTAN continue his relentless teasing.

Finally, the rogue SPARTAN stopped and released the containment field, Master Chief having been reduced to an almost immobile blubbery man, before he bounced on the floor twice, almost like a full balloon. By this point, he had stopped growing and the effects of the inflation gun had stopped, leaving the poor warrior a massive blimpy The SPARTAN quickly began calling for his fellow rogues to get in there and stop Master Chief, but before he could finish wailing for the other SPARTANS, Master Chief had already wobbled over to him and crushed him beneath his huge, rather blubbery ass.

Master Chief quickly called up Avery Johnson and began to explain what had happened. He was about to finish the call when he let out a loud brassy fart. He immediately blushed as he heard Avery’s voice on the other end. “PHEW! Even though I’m not there, I can somehow feel and smell that assblast you unleashed Chief! I almost feel sorry for that poor guy you smooshed under your huge Spartan butt!” This caused both to laugh as Chief farted once more. He smirked and wiggled his hips as he smooshed the guy more under his massive gassy aft.

Sometime later, Master Chief was back outside near his warthog. He grinned, and he threw the rogue in the passenger seat, before climbing in. The poor vehicle wheezed and sagged heavily under Chief’s massive frame. He started the warthog and began to drive it, listening as it whined loudly. Halfway through the drive, Master Chief was being lifted higher and higher. He watched in horror as the warthog continued to swell up, the steering wheel and dashboard puffing outwards. The SPARTAN groaned and called Avery. **FFFRRBBLLLTT!** “Johnson, I’m going to need air support to bring this guy in!” He groaned.


End file.
